


Christmas Present

by Skilverlight



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilverlight/pseuds/Skilverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroko takes his time unwrapping presents to the amusement and annoyance of others and manages to make them smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas gift to the KuroBasu community.  
> Incredibly random and short drabble.

Kuroko took his time unwrapping the present before him, carefully and meticulously removing piece of tape after tape so the wrapping paper would not be destroyed. It wasn't necessary, but watching Aomine and Kagami's reactions to how slow he was being was amusing. He could tell Akashi thought so too from the smirk settled on his face and the low chuckle in his throat now and then. Midorima was off in the corner of the couch—Takao glued to his hip—being ushered to unwrap faster as he was doing much the same as Kuroko.

Murasakibara had already ripped through his paper and promptly opened the plastic bag with the sugary confections much to Momoi and Himuro's dismay. ("You're going to spoil your breakfast Muk-kun!" "She's right Atsushi, no sweets until after breakfast," Himuro had chimed, with Murasakibara promptly pouting.) Kise had snuggled up to Kasamatsu regardless of the protests the older teen continuously muttered and the smack upside the back of the blondes' head. Wrapping paper littered the floor around the two from Kise, Kasamatsu's paper wadded into a ball for disposing of.

Kagami and Aomine had also tore through their packaging as if it were the last of their lives and fawned over their gifts for promptly five minutes before turning attention to Kuroko as they heard Akashi speak, "You missed tape there Tetsuya, you'll rip the paper." So after five minutes when he was still working on the paper—nearing the end of the tape, however—Aomine finally grumbled out, "Why on earth are you treating the wrapping paper of all things like its precious?" Kuroko had looked up, the corners of his lips upturned into a small smile before answering, "Because it is precious, all of you took the time to pick out a present and wrap it. I can't bring myself to rip the paper."

The answer left smiles on everyone's faces and dual blushes on both power forwards; Kuroko was indeed amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://skilverlight.tumblr.com/) if anyone is curious or wondering.


End file.
